youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Queen
Phoebe Ann Meria Chittock (born ), better known online as Beauty Queen, is an Australian YouTuber who currently lives in New Zealand. Her YouTube channel was started in 2016. The is her second channel, her first being Phoebe Ann which she started in 2013 but later stopped uploading on when she created Beauty Queen. Personal Life Phoebe Chittock was born on June 30, 2003. She is the eldest of four. She has three younger sisters, Annabella, Faith and Stephanie. Phoebe's family is from all over the world. While not much is known about her fathers side of the family, it is known that her father is Australian and Dutch. Phoebe is very open about her mother's side, her granddad is a Kiwi while her mother and grandmother are both British. Phoebe moved to New Zealand when she was around 7 years old and moved around schools and towns a lot. She dropped out of high school in 2019 the day after she turned 16. Phoebe was an extra in the movie The Weight Of Elephants when she was in primary school. She became pregnant at fourteen but later miscarried her twins. Phoebe has published one book in the past (Cut: A New Adventure) but took it down for unknown reasons and is working on more books for publication. She also suffers from endometriosis and tries to spread awareness about the condition though her channel. Content Phoebe has talked about her business that she is starting a few times including showing her business cards in an unboxing video. She has told the world that she makes and sells dreamcatchers and will move into jewellery when it is up and running more. Phoebe runs an Authortube series on her channel where she talks about her books and other fun things to do with writing. Phoebe has talked about how she used to juggle school and calf rearing on a farm as well as volunteering at an environment centre in primary and middle school with her grandmother. YouTube Series Phoebe has run a few YouTube series in the past, Phoebe has playlists for all her videos so the series get mixed up in the bunch. Disorder with Beauty Queen on Mondays Phoebe started Disorder Monday back in October 2016, every Monday she would talk about a different disorder some of which she has opened up about in the series. Phoebe stopped the series in January 2018 with no information why. She announced in October 2019 that every Monday in October she would be making a new video in the series which added four new disorder videos on her channel. Authortube Phoebe randomly posts videos related to writing an being an author on her channel from Camp NaNoWriMo/regular NaNoWriMo to her just writing normally and talking about her books. Young Mum series Phoebe is very open about having been pregnant at 14 and in memory of her twins she started up her young mum series where she talks about all things pregnancy with tips and tricks to help common pregnancy and baby problems. She points out that she is no doctor or midwife and all the information she gives is not medical and is based on research and experience. YouTube start-up & growth Phoebe runs a YouTube startup and growth series were she talks about things to do with YouTube, things she has learned in her six years on the Tube and tricks she has used to grow her channels. My condition: Endometriosis In her endometriosis series, she keeps her viewers up to date on her condition, what her specialist has put her on and her treatment plan as well as spreading awareness by sharing information on the condition that affects 1 in 10 women. This page was made on October 12, 2019 by Flugmented. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Readers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016